Medieval Moon
by Chelsea Girl 09
Summary: Medieval times. Chelsea lives in a small village near a big castle. Whe she is invited to the ball she meets the not-so-charming Prince Vaughn. But how will things turn out between them? VaughnxChelsea. K just to be sure!
1. Lady in Training

_Okay, this is my first story I've published on Fan fiction so please don't hate me if it isn't good. (It has a bit of a medieval twist to it). I don't own __**most **__of the characters._

-1-

Lady in Training

"Ouch!" yelped Chelsea, trying hard not to prick her finger yet _again. _She had been sitting by the fire with her mother for nearly two hours now, concentrating on her piece of cloth (or mess as she preferred it). She turned to her mother who was trying to ignore her as best she could.

"Mom..." Chelsea moaned," must we keep at this. I've been here for nearly _two_ hours now!"

"Of course we must! You're a Lady in training. You will have to learn to sew sometime."

"But I don't _want _to be a lady. I want to be a farmer... like dad!"

Her mother glared at her. "Stop talking such nonsense and go and get washed. Dinner is ready."

Just then, Chelsea's father came in the door after a long days work in the fields. He didn't look too pleased. Chelsea thought it would be best not to get in his way until everyone gathered for dinner. As she walked upstairs towards the only bedroom in the house, her older sister, Abigail, stood in front of her.

Chelsea sighed, knowing what was coming next. Her sister always teased and bullied her just before dinner.

"Well, look who it is," Abigail snickered, "did you manage to mess up while sewing again today?"

"Stop it, Abigail. I've tried my best. And besides, I might be going to work in the fields with dad."

Abigail stared at her, disbelievingly. She burst out laughing. "You!? In the fields!? But you're a _girl_! You can't have that job!"

"Yes I can! I'm asking father tonight over dinner!"

"Well, good luck with that!" Abigail ran down the stairs, chuckling at the thought of her sister with father. They never did get along.

Downstairs, Chelsea's mother and Father were arguing over her father's current salary. Ever since the big stone castle across the way had been built, all male workers were sent to work in the fields, while females, including Chelsea, were busy stitching the finest clothes for those in the higher hierarchy.

"Father-"

"Not now Chelsea," her father snapped.

"But-"

"WHAT IS IT CHELSEA!?"

"I...I... I just wanted to know if I could... umm... work in the fields with you tomorrow."

Chelsea couldn't tell whose eyes grew wider, her mother's or Abigail's. Her father turned to face her, his face red.

"WHAT!? YOU!? IN THE FIELDS!?"

"Yes," she mumbled, "But only for one day."

He roared with laughter. Her mother gasped and Abigail chuckled again.

"But you're a GIRL! Tell me you're _joking_!"

Chelsea looked sideways to her sister, who crossed her arms and smiled. She began to feel her eyes fill with water. She turned and fled up the stairs, water flowing from her eyes. She had never been so humiliated in her life. She stayed in her bed and managed to cry herself to sleep.

_Hmm...Maybe it didn't turn out so bad. But that's just my opinion. Now I need yours!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_(REMEMBER: This is my first fanfic, so I need __**HONEST**__opinions.)_

_Thank you!_


	2. An Invitation

_Finally, the second chapter! This one should be a bit more interesting. Please remember to review after. _!!!!!!!! _Apologies for the previous chapter. I agree it was a bit long._

-2-

An Invitation

The next morning, Chelsea decided it was finally time to show her face again. She awoke at 5:30a.m and went to meet her family at breakfast. Besides, she was hungry after not getting any dinner. The atmosphere was not the most pleasant. She entered the kitchen and sat down at her usual place. Her mother walked towards her and nearly _threw_ the plate down. It wasn't like her. Chelsea had known her mother to be gentle and graceful, not heavy and shy. She turned towards her father.

"Morning Father."

He didn't look away from his bowl of porridge. He just gave a slight grunt and got up and left the house. Chelsea sighed and turned towards Abigail. She opened her mouth and was about to greet her but her sister just frowned.

"Don't you even think of talking to me," she growled, "It was fine last night until you spoke those _ridiculous_ words. Father is refusing to speak to any of us now."

Chelsea lowered her head, unable to think of what to do next. The whole breakfast-time was silent. Her mother did keep glancing up at her and when Chelsea spotted her eye, her mother shook her head and looked away. What did they have against what she wanted to do most in the entire world?

After she got dressed, Chelsea watched the farmers at work in the field. It looked so easy. So pleasant. The young boys ran around, throwing seeds as they went. The adults just joked and laughed with each other, pulling up potatoes and turnips. As for the elder men, they were watering crops and complaining about the youth not wanting to be men. They all looked so happy. It was like they were a big hard-working family. No wonder I want to be one of them, she thought. But Chelsea noticed someone not joining in with the rest. Someone who was always grumpy and unsociable. Yes... her father. He just worked in silence in the corner of the field. It seemed darker there, like happiness had abandoned it. The sun shone everywhere, except that one corner.

"Chelsea!" her mother called. "Come down here. NOW!"

Her mother must have eased a bit after this morning.

"Coming!"

She walked downstairs and noticed that there was a big box with all different bits and bobs in it. Abigail entered and pulled the same confused face as Chelsea. Her mother closed the front door and stepped in, looking delighted.

"What is _that_?" Abigail asked. She looked shocked. Was it even _possible_ to get boxes that big? Her mother took a deep breath.

"Mirabelle from next door delivered it. She said she tried to teach Julia to sew but she was hopeless!"

"And..." Chelsea said, her tone of voice becoming slightly high-pitched. If she had the choice either to stick her head down one of the castle's garderobes or sew, she would probably have chosen the garderobe. It was the same with Abigail.

"And..." her mother began, "It means we'll have a whole fortnight to sew together! Won't that be fun!?"

Abigail's mouth dropped and she looked at Chelsea from the corner of her eye. It wasn't long for Chelsea to do the same. Chelsea put on a fake smile.

"Wow Mom! That's brilliant! I can't wait!" She cried "excitedly".

Abigail turned to her and frowned. Her mother looked at her and she stood up straight and smiled as well.

"Yeah! I can't wait! Let's celebrate! Umm ... back in one second." She grabbed Chelsea's wrist and dragged her upstairs. They slammed the door behind them. Abigail clenched her sister's shoulders and they both screamed, "NOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, outside in the field everyone was hard at work. Chelsea's father had his back turned from the rest. It was only when the farmers all gasped that he turned around. At the entrance of the field, fine dressed soldiers crowded around. They had chained armour and gleaming helmets. They entered and started going to each person.

Her father stared. "What the—"

A soldier came up behind him on his horse. He cleared his throat.

"AGHHHHHH!" Chelsea's father spun round frantically.

"Excuse me," the soldier began, "I was sent by Prince Vaughn to deliver this to you."

"What is it?"

"An invite to the King's birthday. His son has planned a party without telling him. He told us to send them out to those who work for him. He held it out. The father snatched it from him.

"Finally some credit for our work." He bid him good evening and left for home. When he arrived he saw Chelsea and Abigail sitting on the bottom stair moaning about their current crisis. When they saw the small piece of paper in his hand, they jumped up.

"What's that dad?" Chelsea asked.

"Umm... It's an... Invite."

Chelsea and Abigail looked at each other.

"An Invitation. From who!?" Just then, their mother entered the room.

Her father opened it and read aloud:

_Dear Robert and Eliza,_

_I would like to invite you and your daughters_

_To celebrate the Kings Birthday_

_Tomorrow night at sunset_

_Thank you, _Prince Vaughn

Everyone stared at the piece of paper, shocked. A smile grew across Abigail's face. "A _PARTY_!?"

Her mother was delighted. "All right girls. Calm down and go and get ready for bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." The sisters squealed and ran upstairs for bed.

When the candle was blown out, Chelsea sat on top of her bed and thought about it.

"A party," she whispered to herself, "and not just any party, a ROYAL party. Oh, I can't wait." She gave a quiet high-pitched squeal before she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

_I don't think this chapter was as successful. Ah well, better luck next time. _ _ On second thought, it was longer. Y'know what, I'll leave that up to you, readers!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_(REMEMBER: I require help from the good readers out there! __**HONEST **__opinions __ONLY__!)_

_Thank You Once Again!_



_(Sorry its fun doing faces!)_


	3. The Dream

_Let's hope things really start to kick off here. Okay, this chapter may contain a LOT of italics. It's also probably gonna be quite short since it's a dream. Anyways, here it goes. I'm also trying not to do as many faces in my notes like last time. _ ! _Damn! It might take a while._

-3-

The Dream

As Chelsea slept, the thought of the party still hadn't left her. It still swirled round her head like a racing car, speeding round the track.

***

_It was pitch black and you couldn't see anything. You stood up and tried to find something that would help you see around. There were no smells to indicate where you were. It was like you were in a pit of nothingness. You couldn't even feel ground beneath your feet. Maybe there was none. Maybe you were falling. You stayed there unable to use any of your senses. What if something was wrong, something horrible?_

_All of a sudden, a hazy purple light rose from beneath you. It stretched higher and higher into the distance. It seemed like it stretched on forever. But it still didn't help. There were no walls or ground. Then a deafening rumble sounded and the ground began to shake. You couldn't keep your balance and fell. Further and further. Smoke began to appear and you couldn't see beyond it. You closed your eyes and hoped that you would be safe when you reopened them. You count to ten but nothing has changed except for the smoke. It begins to gather and form different shapes. You can see it form birds, fish and people. It stops moving and shifting once it forms the shape of a lady sitting at a table. The sight is most unusual. You've never seen anything like it. She is sitting at a table dressed in the craziest purple overalls with a turban on her head. It has the most elegant gold designs painted on it. She has a very long nose with pimples on it and a long thin face with wrinkles under the eyes. She has the most ridiculous looking gold earrings that dangle from her long wrinkled ears. You tilt you're head at her. She smiles and places her hands on the table. That too is very strangely decorated. It has a purple cloth splayed on top and it has cards with very unusual symbols on them. But the object that really catches your eye is the beautiful crystal ball with purple mist locked up inside of it. It sits on a gold stand that glitters even thought there is no light._

"_Hello, my child," she says. Her voice echos in the nothingness. "Please... come take a seat."_

_She waves a hands and some mist forms a chair. You walk towards her and sit. She stares at you. Who was she? It was almost like he read your mind._

"_I am a fortune teller. I travel the stars to find those in need of a path to follow." You look down at your bare feet. "I believe it's your turn tonight." You glance up and she sits back. Her deep blue eyes sparkle. Gusts of wind begin to blow through your hair and around your feet. Strange... it doesn't feel cold. The fortune teller looks up as above you begins to change. It opens up and reveals a sparkly, dazzling night sky. Shooting stars dance back and forth as the giant moon looks down upon you. The night sky was so bright compared to what you were sitting in. It was the same colour as the woman's eyes. _

"_I can see it," she cried, "I can see into your future!" The sky hid itself again and the woman looked down at you._

"_Heed these words:_

_Under the shining moon and stars,_

_Near the great stone circle."_

_Then, an image begins to appear in your head. You are standing within stone walls on the ledge of a great stone circle in the ground. It is a beautiful night. You've seen this place before. You just can't remember where._

"_Here you meet an unusual and unique person, _

_Who will change your life ..."_

_You are still standing on the ledge, listening to the waves. Then, a person sees you and begins to come towards you. You can't see them properly. The image begins to blur. Soon, it fades completely and you look back into the face of the fortune teller._

"_Forever," she whispers. "That is all. Good Luck on your journey!" She waves a hand and you begin to fall._

_***_

"AHHHH!" he screamed, jumping up. Vaughn looked around him and gave a sigh of relief when he noticed he was back in his bedchamber. The door creaked open slightly and Chen, Vaughn's faithful servant, poked his head round the door.

"Everything all right, Sire?"

"Yes. Yes, thank you Chen. It's all right you can go on with your work. Good Night."

Chen nodded and closed the door. The prince gave a deep breath and lay down again, thinking if all said was true.

_So, how was it? I'm proud of this one. Though I would hate to have a dream like that. Just thinking of an old bag staring into your eyes gives me the creeps. Anyways, update time. So, Chelsea wants to be a farmer but she can't. Then she's invited to a royal party. The night before the party, Chelsea and Prince Vaughn have the same dream. Spooky. So, that's it in a nutshell. _

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_(REMEMBER: HONEST OPINIONS __**ONLY**__!)_

_Thank You!_


	4. Chelsea's Special Dress

The forth chapter. To tell the truth, this is the furthest I've ever got in a book. Let's hope I can keep this record-breaking streak up! I'm sorry! Just one more chapter before the ball. Sorry about the soppy name. Oh, I'm also going to start using Chelsea's parent's names. Like in chapter 2 their names are Robert and Eliza. No, Gannon's not Chelsea's granda.

-4-

Chelsea's Special Dress

"Hi Mirabelle!" Eliza opened the door to greet her. She agreed to come round to help with the outfits and hope to find Julia one. Chelsea and Abigail ran downstairs to see them.

"Julia!" they screamed.

"Hey Chelsea! Hey Abigail!"

They ran over to her and started talking about what they were going to do that night.

"I'm going to dance 'till my feet ach! I even got new shoes!"

"Well I'm going avoid Chelsea as much as I can and try to find some new friends to help me through my sewing-for-a-fortnight crisis. It's too much for one girl!"

They turned to Chelsea and waited for a response. Eliza and Mirabelle wandered over not knowing why she was so quiet.

"What are you going to do tonight, Chelsea?" Mirabelle asked, politely.

"Oh ... umm..." she began. She didn't want to say anything about the dream she had the night before in case they all thought she was crazy. "Explore?"

They all stared at her.

"Okaaay." Abigail faked a smile and focused back on Julia. "I think we should go. There's a box upstairs with all kinds of fancy dresses that the castle didn't want in it. "

"Cool!" She followed Abigail up the stairs and into the bedroom. Eliza walked over to her daughter and began whispering.

"Look. I know you want to be that 'farmer's daughter' kind of girl, but please Chelsea, not tonight."

Chelsea sighed. "Alright Mom."

Her mother smiled and stood up straight."This way, Mirabelle." She led her and Chelsea upstairs.

Inside, Abigail and Julia were pulling out an old box from underneath Eliza's small bed. It was covered in dust. They all gathered round as Abigail began to break off the candle wax that held the lid closed.

There were all kinds of things from gold headbands to dresses. The girls began to dig through the box in search of the perfect dress. A half an hour later and they had what they were looking for. Except Chelsea. She sat in the corner of the room while Julia and Abigail got ready. It wasn't her fault there was nothing that fitted her. Julia spun around to face her. She looked beautiful.

"So, what do you think?"

"Hmm... oh, me? Yeah it's gorgeous, Jules." She couldn't take her eyes of it. It was light blue with a gold stripe down the middle. She had a dark blue shawl over her shoulders and her new white shoes on her feet.

"You really think so? Aw, you're such a great friend!" She spun round again and pranced over to her mother and Eliza.

Then, Abigail came towards her. She was wearing the exact same as Julia only it was green with a red shawl. It also had the gold stripe. She wore black shoes and a gold headband was nestled neatly on her head.

'Here we go again,' thought Chelsea to herself. Her sister began to smile the closer she got.

"Why are you not ready?"

"There were no outfits that fitted me."

"So," She pursed her lips and looked from side to side, "You know what that means?"

"No."

"You can't go! Haha!"

Chelsea stood up and began to raise her voice. "Yes I can. Now, go away Abigail! I'll find something."

Her sister laughed aloud. "Yeah, you can go ... in your _knickers_!"

Chelsea growled and lunged herself at her.

"I hate you! I _HATE_ you!"

Eliza turned round from admiring Julia and gasped.

"Chelsea! Abigail! STOP!" They wouldn't listen. Chelsea pinned her sister to the ground and screamed at the top of her lungs. Abigail cried and tried to get off the floor. Mirabelle ran over and grabbed Chelsea's waist. She tugged as hard as she could but Chelsea wasn't going to give up without a fight, literally. Eliza joined Mirabelle and grabbed Abigail's arms and pulled.

At long last, they finally managed to separate the pair.

"But mom..." Chelsea moaned, "What I'm I supposed to wear to the party?"

Her mother smiled and took her wrist. "I have something to show you."

Chelsea nodded and followed her mother out the door and down the stairs. She brought her through kitchen and up to a small door that Chelsea never saw before. They went through it and it brought them into a small room, only lit by candlelight. It was beautiful. There were all kinds of brilliant cloths in a whole range of expensive colours. Fine dresses and suits hung on carved hooks and all kinds of headbands and hats sat on top of tables.

"Where did you get all this material, mom?"

"Well, I _am_ a royal dressmaker!"

"Yes, but you keep all those upstairs."

"That's what _you _think. So, are you going to choose one?"

"You mean ... you're actually giving one ... to _me_?!"

"Well, duh!"

"But what about Abigail?"

"What about her?"

Chelsea smiled and turned towards the dresses. Then she stopped and turned slowly to face her mother again. Her mother sighed and got down on her knees. Chelsea ran towards her and threw her arms around her.

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

Chelsea stood up straight and rubbed her eye. She turned and started looking at all the dresses.

***

Abigail sat and huffed in the corner. "Where are they? We're going t be late!"

Then, they walked in the door, dressed in the finest clothes. Abigail jumped up and her mouth dropped. Eliza was dressed in a brown dress with pink flowers along the hem. She had a yellow shawl over her shoulders.

"Mom, you look beautiful!" She gazed over to Chelsea and her eyes widened. She had an ankle-length dress with a yellow top, a blue skirt and a red belt. She wore red shoes and a wreath with red flowers tied into it. To finish off this one-of-a-kind dress, Chelsea had an orange shawl wrapped round her.

"Hey! That' not fair! How does she deserve that?!" She tilted her head at it. "And where did you get it?"

Her mother giggled and patted Chelsea n the back.

"So, if we're all finished here, I think we should get going." Mirabelle added.

"Oh, yes, I agree!" Eliza realised. She blew out the candle and closed the door.

"Next stop, the castle!"

_Wow! That took a long time. It was my longest too! YES! So anyways, sorry about the extra chapter thing. I know that you're waiting for the ball, but I'm still thinking about how it's going to turn out. It's not easy!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_(REMEMBER: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! KEEP UP WITH THE HONEST OPINIONS!)_

_Thank You!_


	5. Royal Ball, Royal Disaster

_Deep breath. I'm worried about writing this one. Let's just hope that it'll turn out ok. Ah! I'm so excited! I have some mega ideas for later in the story. So, here it goes..._

-5-

Royal Ball, Royal Disaster

Chelsea inhaled. Her body began to shake as they neared the great metal gates.

"Calm, Chelsea, calm..." she chanted to herself, "everything will be fine."

"What are you whinging about now?" Abigail stared at her, surprised at her not-afraid-of-anything sister.

"Nothing. Just a little nervous."

"Jeez, it's not like you're actually going to meet the prince or anything. Besides," she flicked her long hair, "who would fall for someone like _you_?!"

"Shut up. I have no idea what the prince _or_ the king looks like anyway!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Abigail, stop it now. You're spoiling this for everyone." Her mother kept a close eye on them after the outbreak earlier.

The moon was just rising in the sky and there was a soft pink glow on the horizon. Tiny stars began appear. Graceful music began to sift through the air and lights shone brightly through the windows of the castle.

"What a beautiful evening," Mirabelle sighed, gazing up.

They reached the gates where a solider stood, collecting invites and welcoming guests.

"Welcome! May I have your invitations?"

"Of course!" Eliza exclaimed as her husband went through his satchel and produced the small piece of paper that had been delivered to him not that long ago.

"Thank you. Please enjoy yourselves!" the soldier gave a quick wave before he returned to his job.

Mirabelle followed a few seconds later.

"Ohh... this is so exciting!" Julia cried.

They entered through the large double doors and followed a long corridor that was filled with paintings. Chelsea stopped at one in particular.

"Who's that, Jules?" It was a large painting of a man dressed in fine clothes. He had silver hair and amethyst eyes. He was quite tall and wore a crown on his head.

"You're kidding me?! You have no idea who that is?"

"No. Should I?"

"Of course! That's Prince Vaughn, silly! Isn't he gorgeous?"

Chelsea burst out laughing. "Yeah, whatever you say, Julia!" She grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. When they reached the great hall it was packed full of people, rich and poor.

"Alright, go and enjoy yourselves, girls," Eliza shouted over the noise. She looked around her and realised they had already left, including Mirabelle and Robert!

"Oh!" She walked off to join the rest of the crowd.

Chelsea looked around. It was magnificent! There were so many people she had never seen before. There was a large table that ran down the middle of the room with all kinds of treats including berries, fresh bread and a large boar with an apple in its mouth.

"How classy!" she whispered to herself.

There was a large platform at the back with two thrones sitting next to each other. No one was sitting in them.

'Maybe they're not ready yet,' she thought.

As she walked on, she was soon stopped by a crying girl. She was very small and had blond locks. Chelsea knelt down and wiped a tear off the little girl's cheek.

"Hey there, calm down. What's wrong?" She tried to comfort her. The girl sobbed.

"I was standing by my daddy while he helped himself to the rice cakes when all a sudden he ... he---"

She burst into a fit of tears. The gentle smile disappeared from Chelsea's face.

"Hey now, stop crying. Tell me what happened and I'll try my best to help you." The girl took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"He started ch... ch... Choking! Please, _please_ _**please**_ help!"

"Oh no! Hurry, show me where he is!" Chelsea got to her feet and the little girl dashed through the crowd. She tried to keep up and began running after her. What was she supposed to do? Had she dealt with something like this before? She stopped, unable to see her. She looked left and right. Then, just before she moved on she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. There was a lady dressed in purple overalls looking over at her. She had a pimply nose and long droopy gold earrings in. Chelsea stared. She knew who she was.

"The fortune teller!" Chelsea whispered to herself. Then, another woman walked in front of Chelsea. When she past, the lady in the purple had disappeared. She stared at where she had seen her.

"That was unusual..."

Then something tugged on the bottom of her dress. Chelsea looked down, only to see the little girl.

"Hurry up! This is an emergency!"

They both ran together dodging their biggest obstacle – the people. They pushed through until they came to a one of the tables. A huge muscular man stood with his hand on the table for support. He was struggling to breathe. He turned his head and looked at Chelsea before he gave a wheezy cry:

"Help me!"

Chelsea stood there, trying to think of a plan. How would she get people's attention? She began to panic. "Think Chelsea, think." She couldn't help it. She stood up straight and screamed until her lungs ached.

"HELP! Someone's choking! Help!"

Just then, the king and his son entered the room. But they weren't the main attraction. Everyone turned to look at the man. Panic began to grow in the room. People began pushing and shoving to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Pierre, the head chef and Taro, the baron also dropped their busy schedules to come and take a look. But soon, disaster. A man was so eager to get through, he pushed Chelsea aside and she hit one of the other tables, hard. It began to wobble and shake and she couldn't hold her balance. The table collapsed and she went down with it. Food went flying everywhere. People got splattered with berries and wine, especially Chelsea. A few people from the back ran over to her and instead of giving her a hand, they just towered over her and growled.

"Hey! What was that for?" They began to shout and scream in her ears – until they looked up. The boar with the apple in its mouth was getting higher in the air and moving quickly towards the prince. He yelled and ducked behind one of the thrones as it hit the spot where he once stood. The apple shot out of the pig's mouth and sped into the crowd. Everyone was screaming at this point and Chelsea felt humiliated.

When the coat was clear, Vaughn stepped out and just about saw a young girl running to the big door ad slamming it behind her. He stared, unable to register what had just happened. His father ran over.

"Are you alright, son?"

"Yes dad, I'm fine. I'll just be back in a minute."

He jumped down off the platform and ran towards the door after the girl.

_Hehe! Next one should be good(Vaughn meets Chelsea!)!!! I just hope I can make through to the end of the story. Okay, can anyone guess who the little girl and her father was?_

_The girl is small with blond curls._

_The dad is big and muscular. * Anyone know?*_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Vaughn Meets Chelsea

_Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for. Sorry it took so long. I was really busy. Please tell me what you think. _!

-6-

Chelsea Meets Vaughn

Chelsea ran outside and into the castle gardens. When she thought it was okay to stop, she wiped her eyes and looked around. There were really expensive stone structures and a massive stone wall that stretched the whole way round. She looked up and could still hear the yells of people high up in the keep. She sighed to herself.

"What have I done?"

She picked up the bottom of her dress and walked on. The moon was now high in the sky and there was a light breeze blowing through her hair. Stars twinkled and there was the calming and therapeutic sound of waves in the distance. She explored the gardens until she came to a giant stone circle at the back of the castle. Her eyes widened. This was it. This was the place where her life would change. She crept over to it and stood there, examining the piece of stone.

"Maybe it's nothing," she said, feeling a bit stupid.

***

Vaughn ran out of the castles great double doors and down the steps. Where was that girl? He suddenly realised that she had probably left already. He looked all around the front, desperate to find her.

"Where could she be?"

He ran over to the soldier at the gate. He was busy accepting invites from a group of girls, anxious to get in.

"Denny! I need your help."

"I'm sorry but –" He turned and suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh! Sire! I'm sorry, I thought you were some... um... stranger." He tilted his head at him and pulled a look of confusion. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"No time for that. Did you let anyone leave the castle in the past few minutes?"

"Um... no, Sire. Why do you ask?"

"Oh my gosh!" They both turned to face a girl in the group behind them. "It's... It's... PRINCE VAUGHN!"

All the girls faced him and began screaming, trying to push their way past the soldier.

"Oh no!" Vaughn turned and began to run into the gardens again. The girls followed him while the soldier tried to stop anymore from coming in.

"Help me!"

***

Chelsea looked over her shoulder, wandering where all the screaming was coming from.

"What in the world?"

There were at least ten guards running after fifteen teenage girls, round and round the sculptures and hedges. They were all screaming ... but why? She looked to her left slightly and nearly jumped out of her skin. There, behind a small tree, was a man crouched down, trying to keep as still as possible. He was staring at her with his big amethyst eyes. He had silver hair that shone in the moonlight. She gasped. Prince Vaughn? _The _Prince Vaughn? He began to look around him, then turned back and put a finger to his lips before giving a faint, "Shhh..." Chelsea's eyes widened and she gave a quick nod of her head. He seemed to relax a little after that. All of a sudden, the stampede of girls came running up to her.

"Hey! You!" Chelsea turned to them.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes, yes you can. Have you seen a prince around here?"

"A prince?" she chuckled nervously, glancing over to see him back into the shadows, "Well, it is a castle."

"Look, lady. We don't have time for this. Have you seen one or have you not?" They began to crowd round her. Chelsea gulped.

"Uh, no..." she shrugged, giving a little smile, "Sorry!"

The girls sighed and huffed.

"Whatever. Let's go. He's probably run indoors anyway." They all turned and walked towards the front, soldiers following behind. Chelsea looked around to make sure no one was about. When the coast was clear, she turned to the small tree, but there was nobody there.

"Where did he –"

"Um, hi there."

"AHHHH!" She spun round, only to see the prince standing next to her.

"Oh! I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say... umm... thanks." He tugged on his long fringe.

Chelsea blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Y'know dreamt one night that I would meet someone here." She looked up at him.

"Hey! So did I!" They looked at each other, a bit confused. They burst out laughing.

"So, where do you live?"

"Me? Oh, just in the village. My dad's a farmer."

"Oh." He coughed. "That's... exciting."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Do you like it there?"

"Yeah, I suppose its okay."

"Hmm."

"So, did you plan this party?"

"Yes. I did owe my dad a lot." Chelsea chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It must be weird being a prince and all."

"It's not that bad. It would be weird to be like anybody else."

"That doesn't sound right."

"Oh, right."

"So, what new and unusual foods would you have here?"

"Not many. We still have potatoes, turnips, corn-"

"And carrots! I love carrots!"

"AHHHH!"

"What!?"

"Do not, DO NOT mention those horrible sickly orange ... um ... THINGS!"

"Jeez... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just hate them _so much_."

"Okaaay..." Chelsea rolled her eyes. "So, are there any others in your family?"

"Nope. Just my dad and I. What about you?"

"Well, there's my mum, dad, Abigail and I"

"Abigail?"

"Yeah, My horrible older sister."

"Oh."

"Chelsea? Chelsea!" Abigail came running down the steps.

"Hurry, hide! She'll start going crazy if she sees you!" Vaughn nodded and ran back in behind the tree.

"Chelsea!"

"Hi Abigail!"

"Don't 'hi Abigail' me. Come on, we have t go. Dad's going ballistic because of you!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Abigail sighed and grabbed her wrist. She pulled her away from the stone circle and up to the gate where her parents waited. Vaughn sat watching her.

"Chelsea, eh?"

He got up and wiped some grass from his knees before returning inside.

_Okay, that's the hard part over. It didn't turn out so bad. But anyways, back t you. I need reviews! Sorry if it wasn't satisfactory. For cryin' out loud, it's 1:25am. EXACTLY!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_(Thank you for all you're support!)_

_THANK YOU!_




End file.
